WHY WHY HER?
by arataz
Summary: What! Natsume and Sumire are fiancees? oh no find out what will happen to the vampire lifestyle if Mikan is just a maid to find out more! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one why why her?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Natsume" called the seaweed haired girl, Sumire Shouda.

"Yes?" Natsume answered annoyingly to his fiancée.

"We will have a grand celebration tonight remember? We can choose somebody or anybody to be our food for tonight" she reminded him with a smile plastered on her face as she gave him a kiss.

"Tch, whatever" he said as he wiped the blood in his lips because every time when she kissed him she will bit his lips and taste his royal cold blood and left it dripped.

He made his way into the hallways to his room preparing for the grand celebration.

"Now what should I wear the black one or the gray ones?" he asked himself deciding on what he should wear. The black one is just like for a pure blood vampire clothes with a cape at the back while the gray one was more like a robe in the olden times of the Greeks with a rope tied on their hips.

There was a knock from the other side of the door. "UhM ano, young master I brought your golden gloves" a girl said behind the door.

"Okay you may enter" Natsume ordered her to come in.

She has a long brown hair tied in two pigtails. She has hazel eyes and has a petite form but she has a figure with the curves in the right places.

"Thank you young master" she said as she opened the door open and closed it back slowly. She bowed in respect at him.

"Good evening young master, here are the gloves that you've requested" she said and faced him but he was not looking at her.

"And by the way what is your name? I don't know your name since you are just a beginner in here." He asked.

"Uhm, I'm Mikan Sakura young master nice to meet you?"she said confused if she will say like that to the young master.

"Ms. Sakura what do you think of these two will fit me best?"

She looked at the dresses that were lying on the couch. She put her two fingers at her chin deciding on the outfit that best suits him. The same time she was confused of his behavior because he never really asked somebody to decide about his outfit hehhe.

" um… I think the black one fits you well young master" she bowed again as she gave her opinion to him.

"Oh you may go out" he demanded as she did his order and left the room leaving him alone to have sometime to wear his clothes for the celebration.

"Knock, knock" his fiancée sweetly called him out for the grand celebration.

"You may enter now" he said as her fiancée's head popped out from the door and as she entered once again.

"Hey Natsume are you ready?" Sumire asked him as she went near to Natsume.

PLEASE THEY ARE 21 IN THIS FANFIC AND HER SISTER IS TWOYEARS YOUNGER THAN HER!!

PLEASE REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED!!

BY ARATAZ^_^.


	2. BUMPED AT YOU

Chapter 2 Bumped at you

"Hey Natsume are you ready?" Sumire asked him as she went near to Natsume.

"Yeah" he said as Sumire grasped his hand into hers but Natsume didn't give any reaction and walked out of the room. As they went to the grand celebration site the girls are all looking at him with their flirtatious smile ever. Sumire noticed how popular and good- looking his fiancée was and she's very proud and as for the girls who are trying to seduce him or snatch him away from her she glared at them and showed them her long fangs grr.

As they were making their way through the crowd they met some of their friends, visitors, relatives and greeted at them with respect.

When Natsume and Sumire went to different directions Natsume was there near the table.

He was drinking his bloody juice I mean their juice is all from blood to satisfy their emptiness. Few girls went near him while swaying their hips.

'Eww, what the heck! Are they trying to seduce me? Oh my God if their flirting they should be beautiful and all, but looking at their faces makes me puke' he thought wryly.

"Hello" a girl sad while trying to hold him or maybe kiss him. He noticed the girl is trying to kiss her so he only walked away but the other girls saw him and they started chasing him as he also ran into the DARK alley to avoid them.

'Oh my god they are such a bunch of ugly bitches there trying to get hold of me. They are really like leeches keeps on clinging and sucking my precious blood!' he thought while he was running fast.

------mean while -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was preparing for the red wines and made her way to the DARK alley to the bunch of people gathering for the celebration. In the middle area of walking she heard someone was running towards her direction and as the person bumped into her really hard.

"AHHHH!!!" she screamed in surprise as she fell on the ground with a big BANG!

Her tray was thrown into the air and fell on both of them and got messed up.

"Owww…" the other figure said as he as wincing at the pain on his butt hit the ground hard. He got up and trying to clean himself.

"Why did you bump on me? Are you blind you stupid person? Don't you know me? Why are you not looking at the way?!" he yelled at her angrily.

Mikan wasn't able to see his face but he can^_^.

Mikan was shocked and confused at the person that is her blaming her for what had just happened.

"What are you blabbering about?! You were the one who is running and suddenly you bumped at me!" she was yelling at him as she defended herself cause she is not the one who caused this first.

Natsume shifted his eyes onto the one that he bumped he was shocked and said "it was you! You were the new recruit for a maid in this castle! You were the one who handed me my golden gloves!" he said pointing at her face.

Mikan was confused at first and when he said that she was the one handed him his gloves her eyes went wide as she realized that the person she was yelling at was her young master.

After her realization he bowed her head in embarrassment and felt ashamed of how rude of her to yell at her young master.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry young master uhm just wait here I will get something to clean you up" she said that and look for something that can be used to clean someone and yeah she found one and went back but she came back for no one.

"Young master where are you?" she asked but no signs of his master in the area so she cleaned the broken glasses and went to the changing room to change her messed maid dress.

"Natsume went back to his room and started to change his clothes. He was very pissed at her for being clumsy and for not looking at her way.

"Arghh!! That woman I mean that stupid maid is not looking of the way and the result was I got really dirty and messed up." He murmured.

PLEASE REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED!!

BY ARATAZ^_^.


	3. THE CHOSEN ONE

CHAPTER Three

The chosen one

Natsume went back to his room and started to change his clothes. He was very pissed at her for being clumsy and for not looking at her way.

"Arghh!! That woman I mean that stupid maid is not looking of the way and the result was I got really dirty and messed up." He murmured.

He wore a black tuxedo with a color blood red necktie that adds beauty to his exotic and flawless face. After changing his clothes he looked at himself one last time in the mirror.

"Okay how do I look?" he asked to nobody and gave out a chuckle.

"Silly question Natsume you simply look perfect as always handsome" he once chuckled again with a smile of a bragger that is plastered in his face. He turned his heels to the other direction to the door and stepped out then walked to the grand hall.

In the grand hall's stage---

"The choosing for the chosen one is about to start in three minutes" The speaker said as Natsume overheard and continued walking till he reached the grand hall.

A girl named Aoi Sakura walked down the silent hall ways to the grand hall. She has a blonde curly hair and has beautiful light blue eyes.

As she entered the grand hall and tried to found her place as she has found one.

"Excuse me can I have a glass of wine?" she asked to the maid and was silent for a little bit…

Mikan faced the other side for she heard someone asked for a glass of red wine. As she turned her head together with her body she saw her younger sister Aoi as se stiffen a bit and wonders why she is here neither did Mikan know that her sister was already a victim of a vampire and was invited by ….

(By the way her sister is two years younger than her…_)

"Hey Aoi, Why are you here?" she asked and went near to her.

"Do you know what kind of place is this and these people around you?" she whispered to her sister's ear.

"Yes I know, why?" Aoi answered as well she asked back but was only handed with the wine that she asked.

"By the way here is your wine" as she handed her the wine that her sister asked. She turned her heels as she was entertaining those people who asked some of the red wines.

As Natsume already arrived the speaker….

"The young master has already arrived give him a round of applause "he said with glee as Natsume started to climb on the staircase to the stage.

The crowds were starting to clap their hands consecutively.

As he made his way to the stage and was handed the microphone by the speaker he stared his speech.

"Thank you for coming in this celebration we always did this every year to live long vampires" he said with his eyes settled to the crowd.

"Today I will choose the chosen one" he said and spotted a person. A lady rather.

"Okay now the chosen one will be……… YOU!" he exclaimed as he was pointing to the lady with a blonde curly hair with light blue eyes.

Mikan turned to see where does her young master's finger pointed to someone as she traced where it landed was, hehe her SISTER! The crowd was silent for how many minutes.

Mikan stiffened as she was looking at her sister. She looked at her with worry and in horror for she is her little sister that she cared for.

She dropped the tray that she was holding with her both hands as it landed on the ground with a big boinck! The crowd looked at the place where the irritating noise emitted from.

They all looked at the maid with all of their attentions.

As Mikan found her voice box and started speaking.

"Forgive me young master t. to i. but could I spare the life of my sister?" she said begging him not to drink or sacrifice her little sister.

"Well you can" as he looked at his body other servants.

"You fix her. Dress her up and bring her to a room in ten minutes" he demanded as they followed his order.

"Oh my god I know her blood will taste so nasty that Natsume can't resist he will puke" she said mockingly and laughed aloud…

PLEASE REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED!!

BY ARATAZ^_^.


	4. HER TASTY BLOOD

DISCLAIMER!!: I DON'T OWN THE G. A .

CHAPTER 4

Her tasty blood

Mikan walked out of the room as she was already dressed up. (Very fast noh? Only ten minutes and you are already dressed up wow!)

She walked out and started to walk along the hallways.

'Oh my God, I really am nervous. Ohh… Mikan please calm down for a bit! This is all because of your fault Mikan Sakura! Not knowing what are the consequences. OHHHH!!' she thought as she was scolding herself for entering such kind of problem but the reason why she just only want to protect her sister.

She continued walking through the hallways and made her way to the bunch of people nervously.

-------------MEAN WHILE------------------------------------------------------

'Where is she?! Ten minutes already passed and yet she isn't here yet!' Natsume thought irritatingly while walking back and forth ignoring the people around him.

---------BACK TO MIKAN-------------------------------------

Mikan stepped the first block of the stair case as her knees were already shaking as she stepped the second block and so on and so forth as she reached the stage.

Natsume was still walking back and forth as he saw Mikan Sakura standing in front of him and was elegantly dressed up. He was stunned for a little while as his breath was cut of and was just only staring at the beautiful lady in front of him.

' Oh My God I never noticed this Mikan Sakura dressed up will look so gorgeous and stunning! OHH OWOWOH!! What am I thinking agrh stupid thoughts' he thought as he only shrugged those thought that were creeping into his mind like germs. And his breath returned to its own place.

He started to walk and tried not to shout at her like a dimwit.

He went near to Mikan as she sensed and started to tense that as he is getting nearer and nearer to her. She was afraid that he will scold her and yes her thoughts were right he scolded her but not in a loud voice or something like a very scary ones to describe.

"Hey why are you late?" he said more like a whisper to her ear making some hair strands stand at his husky voice.

But before she could answer he pulled his face out and as he faced the people and gave them a smile.

He got her right hand and led her in the center of the stage.

He faced her again and placed a hand on the hem of her shoulder and as he set the hair strands aside to reveal her beautifully arched neck of hers to him.

Then he transferred his hand to her head a little and pushed it a little for her to bend her head slowly.

'Oh my gosh I really am nervous and I can feel his breath' she thought as she swallowed her saliva very hard.

Natsume is starting to bend his head to the arch of her neck as his fangs grew long for just a little bit only (just imagine^_^).

'Oh my god his breath is getting heavier and heavier each second' she thought as she shut her eyes close.

Natsume's head is getting nearer and nearer and as soon as the tip of his fangs on her neck it started to bleed as he pushed it to have a better access.

Natsume's fangs were already buried on her neck as he started sipping and gulping her blood furiously.

After drinking her blood he stretched his right hand out as someone gave him a handkerchief and wiped his mouth which has blood stains. After using it he threw it away with no force as easy as that.

He turned his attention to the person in front of him to the lovely brunette standing before him that was holding her neck as he noticed she didn't collapse right after he drunk her blood.

---MIKAN'S POV--------------------------------------

Natsume's fangs dug on my neck as I felt a little pain and as I shut my eyes close. I really can feel his hot breath after he pulled his face and walked to someone and wiped the blood stain that was evident in his mouth.

I lifted my right hand to touch the vampire bite or the mark that was left. I furrowed my eye brows.

"Why I felt so hot? The hot from my neck scattered like water when dropped by a drop of water there are waves it really keeps on numbing inside me like crazy!'" I asked him finding an answer but before he could open his mouth I started to feel dizzy.

---------END OF POV--------------------

Mikan asked Natsume as he was very shocked that she is still standing and asking. He noticed Mikan is wobbling and before he could utter another word she fell on the floor while Natsume wasn't able to catch her fall because he was focusing on his thoughts as well he was still shocked that she is still standing after he drunk her blood. They did this celebration every year and this time she was the only one who stand out because after he will drink their blood they will fall dead but she didn't so it was very unusual to them.

He was dumbfounded for a second and when he was back to reality.

"Uhmm….." he cleared his throat.

"Bring her to her room and let her rest for a while in the maids quarter" he ordered one of his servants as they did what he just ordered.

His fiancée walked towards him. "Are you okay you look terrible does her blood that distasteful? That's what I am saying her blood is just like a poison!" she said with a smirk on her face and triumph that she is correct. (hmm! In her dreams!)

------------NATSUME'S POV----------------------

'Her blood is tasty it is tastier than my fiancée's blood hmm weird' he thought as well confused about her state.

--------------End of POV----------------------


	5. I got Nervous

CHAPTER 5: I got nervous

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

HEhehhe have a nice day and thank you for the time you've spent reading my fanfic

Hopefully I did not read twigh light so don't think I copied an idea of some author.

By : Arataz

------------NATSUME'S POV----------------------

'Her blood is tasty it is tastier than my fiancée's blood hmm weird' he thought as well confused about her state.

--------------End of POV---------------------

-----------NORMAL POV---------------------

Mikan's body was lifted up with two strong arms and brought her to her room. She was laid their as she was soundly asleep breathing peacefully as the servants left her. They left her there and proceeded to their master's side.

HOURS HAD PASSED

After the celebration they went to their respective quarters. Natsume and Sumire also went to their individual rooms.

"Natsume, my love goodnight" she bellowed as she said it a bit of a seducing voice.

She moved to his side and she gave him a goodnight kiss. She really was kissing him effort to make Natsume want more but she was wrong. Natsume wasn't aroused or even like her it was his parents decided that she will be his fiancée and soon to be wife. Natsume didn't kiss back for he knows his heart feels cold around her.

But before she could pull back for air she bit his lips and sucked the blood and looked into the intense crimson orbs and she pulled out from the kiss. After she pulled out she again looked at his eyes full of love and care? But deep inside her heart one of the things she loved him was because of money and the popularity although she also likes him from the start. Natsume didn't reply of her love something and he only said "goodnights Sumire have a nice dream" was all he can say.

They separated their ways going to their different rooms.

Natsume walked through the silent hallways and walked passed Mikan's room door and got worried about her so he stopped and faced the door that is connected Mikan's room.

Natsume lifted his right hand while his left hand was inserted in his pocket pants. As he brought his hand near the door knob but there was a wave of feeling ran down to his whole body. The wave was a wave of nervous as it sent shivers down his spine.

He seemed to be shocked and his eyes widened a bit and his hands began shaking so he slowly with draw his right hand and put it inside his pocket as he gulped. There are few sweat drops around on his forehead it is still evident.

'Hey why am I getting very nervous? What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself wondering why.

'She's only my personal maid and here I am getting very nervous as I can' he thought while scolding himself for getting nervous.

"For God's Sake what the hell's happening to me?" he said but not so loud for every body in the mansion is already sleeping.

After he said that he pulled out his left hand and brought near to the door knob and placed his hand and slowly turned the knob to avoid waking Mikan at his presence.

As the door creaked open.

Please REVIEW HEHE

ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED

MIKAN: why I don't have a line in this chapter?

ARATAZ: heh sorry it was Natsume's time to shine

NATSUME: Sorry for you idiot maid

MIKAN: shut up!

ARATAZ: ok settle now don't worry in the next chapter both of you are IN!


End file.
